Conventional semiconductor device formation is commonly performed in one or more process chambers which have the capability to process substrates (e.g., semiconductor wafers) in a controlled processing environment. To maintain process uniformity and ensure optimal performance, various conditioning operations are periodically performed. For example, one such conditioning operation is a pasting process, wherein a covering is applied over materials deposited on process chamber surfaces to prevent the deposited materials from flaking off the process chamber surfaces and contaminating the substrate during subsequent processes.
In the aforementioned pasting process, a shutter disk may be positioned via a transfer robot atop a substrate support disposed in the process chamber to prevent the deposition of any materials upon the substrate support. During the pasting process, target material on the shutter disk may be removed from the shutter disk and pasted onto the process kit to prevent flaking.
However, the inventors have observed that during conventional pasting processes, there is non-uniform deposition on the desired chamber surfaces. The non-uniformity of the pasting layer results in particle issues on the substrate.
Accordingly, embodiments of shutter disks are provided herein than may provide improved pasting uniformity.